fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Two and a Half Babies
Two and a Half Babies is the eleventh episode of Season 9. Plot Poof and Foop must take care of an egg for a school project. Foop breaks it and swaps it with a dangerous one.ToonZone: Fairly OddParents, The - Two and a Half Babies / Anchor’s Away Synopsis Foop and Poof are partnered up in taking care of an egg. Ms. Powers warns Foop that if he breaks his egg he will be forced to attend summer school and miss his favorite camp Campwannahurtastranger (a camp about torturing humans). Ms. Powers says they can give them makeovers, Poof paints his face on the egg and Foop erases it and Puts his face on the egg with an evil smile (though Poof doesn't seem to be bothered by it.). Next they think of names Foop wants Foop jr. but Poof doesn't like it, he thinks of Annilatron the Dark holder of unspeakable horror until Poof suggested Wesley. At the Turner house Foop gets tracked by an alarmed and smacked by a Foop scoop. Cosmo and Wanda are proud because Poof takes care of a being and is responsible (unlike his father and Anti-Fairy Counterpart) Foop is offended by this remark and tends to prove it but accidentally causes Wesley to roll into the kitchen where Mr. Turner is boiling uneditible items. Foop wanted to blast him but Timmy says stand down. Timmy's Dad finds it and boils it (along with Foop who he mistakes for a lobster.) While he was distracted Poof gets the egg out. At Timmy's room Wanda congratulates him which makes Foop jealous as he did some work too. Poof plays with his egg by poofing up a hand puppet Foop does the same (but the opposite, with fire breath and a lot scarier), Poof sings a lulliby to him (and Foop) to sleep. Cosmo ask can he hold the egg but Poof doesn't trust him because Cosmo drops him when he was younger. Poof relucantly lets him hold it. Cosmo plays with using a cannon stupidly throwing him out the window Poof and Foop go to the rescue. Foop gets zapped by lightning bolts, nearly run over by passing trucks, and hit with a helecoptor while the Baby rolls saftely into Poof's hands. Wanda is proud of him until Foop complains because he nearly got killed while saving him but they ignore him. Foop accidentally drops Wesley breaking him, but behind everyones back he wishes for more eggs but kept breaking them so he wishes for a indestructible egg. Poof lulliby's and puts Foop asleep again. After the gang leave the egg begins to shake. At school Foop sees Sammy get a A+, and tells Ms. Powers that there were boy bands out there. Wanting to eliminate the competion he smashes Sammy's egg and Ms. Powers changes his grade to an F. Foop gives her their egg and nearly Poofs away until she realize it's hatching. It transforms into an indestructible fire breathing dragon that spits bile and farts nails. Wesley nails the entire classroom (except Foop) on the wall and eats foop. Poof sings a lullaby which calms Wesley down and spits Foop back out, Poof gets an A and Foop gets an F for replacing his egg and terrorizing the class. As a result Foop (and Sammy) have to go to summer school. At Summer School Foop gets in trouble the very second it started because he gets blamed for throwing nails and this time Foop comes clean and blames it on Wesley. He asks Wesley what's his natural diet and an angered Wesley eats Foop. Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Poof / Timmy Turner *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Mrs. Powers / Sammy Sweetsparkle / Computer Voice *Eric Bauza as Foop References Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Spellementary School Category:Season 9 Episodes Without Denzel Crocker